


MorMor, Jimlock, and Solo Jim, Seb, & Sherl Oneshots

by Mongoose_Mores



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nuclear War Reference, POV Second Person, Past Sexual Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sheriarty - Freeform, Will update as future chapters posted, implied drug use metaphor, jimlock, mormor, reference to unprotected sex, sexual and romantic gratification from imagined body horror, sexual and romantic gratification from mutual mental instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongoose_Mores/pseuds/Mongoose_Mores
Summary: A series of MorMor, Jimlock (possibly also MorMorLock later on??), and solo Jim, Seb, & Sherl oneshots. Angst for sure, with smut, fluff, neuroscience, programming, and astronomy references. Oh, and brambles, eventually. Go to Ch. 3 fer fun things such as sexual and romantic gratification from imagined body horror, and sexual references in general.





	1. Jim at School

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how frequently I'll be updating, but good things are coming, I promise, including proper smut and fluff. <3 [one heart] These pairings are consuming my life and I want to do them justice. Without further ado, here we go!

He tries to fit in.

Pretend he’s one of them.

That he can’t see the complexity of it all with marked ease.

Hangs out with a boy from school who’s popular.

He pretends he doesn’t sit next to him on the swing set thinking of the great cosmic emptiness he feels, drawing him in, consuming everything.

Offering oblivion.

Quiet from the lightning speed synapses so fast  
_he’sthereattheanswersandtheyallscratchtheirheads_borednow_

It amounts to static in his head.

Just wants it all to go away.

But doesn't, at the same time.

This mask.

Fairytale.

It doesn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I didn't go with using underscores (as a programming reference) for every word in the line below because it's meant to be a combination of stream of consciousness and snake_case, as opposed to solely snake_case. 
> 
> _he’sthereattheanswersandtheyallscratchtheirheads_borednow_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are wonderful.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Sheriarty oneshot involving Sherlock contemplating the novelty of sex after Jim and he have been having it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! While this chapter references sex, I'm not removing the tag to indicate this is smut, since it isn't explicitly so. Hope y'all enjoy!

It was like a perfect package he never tired of opening. 

Each time unique. The peculiar physics of their bodies as crumpled paper. Though that was more Jim’s area.

Always surprising; though he noted Moriarty always kept a tiny bit of himself hidden away. 

The detective did the same.

An unspoken agreement to save the entire picture for the right time, as they ran the gamut of intimacy. 

Maybe it would never be revealed. Perhaps the mystery was part of the treasure of it all. 

For once. 

No need to solve _him_. Not in that way. 

He would continue to open that package. 

Wild abandon.  
Wrapping paper all torn and crumpled.  
_Just what he wanted._


	3. Inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of life between Jim & Seb from Tuesday to next Wednesday. 
> 
>    
>  _You drink your whiskey. It’s Tuesday. You watch him dance as he diagrams morning to midday in his head, relating the essentials to you during the second verse. Chemical agents. A flash crash. Industrial secrets. MitM. A light load, then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been swamped with work and took some procrastination time to write this today. Enjoy! Hopefully more coming this month. 
> 
> CW: alcohol, sexual references, implied drug usage metaphor, sexual and romantic gratification of mutual mental instability, references to various crimes with no details, sexual and romantic gratification from imagined body horror, reference to unprotected sex

You drink your whiskey. It’s Tuesday. You watch him dance as he diagrams morning to midday in his head, relating the essentials to you during the second verse. Chemical agents. A flash crash. Industrial secrets. MitM. A light load, then.

You touch his clavicle gently with your thumb. It’s Saturday…no, Sunday, early morning. He hovers above you. So far above you. He spits in your mouth and grins and it goes straight to your crotch. 

Thursday. You stare out over the city. Lights out in the flat. All your secrets bared. Only London knows them. London, and Jim. You consider the past 8 years. Try to imagine how Jim would see the city without the light pollution. If you could go back, to that lost 34-year-old, and tell him to do anything differently…you wouldn’t. Not a crease of his suit nor a hitch of your breath. You whisper this to the darkness. 

* 

He _owns you._ Blood. Brain. What was it he said once? That his words, his desire was very lipid-soluble. The brain endothelial cells that line your cerebral microvasculature _never had a chance._

_Highly selective. Semipermeable._ The words roll around on his tongue like they know the very taste of your thoracic cavity. 

_You’re sexiest when your neural function is disturbed, darling._

No barriers. In every.possible.sense. 

Just bright, burning madness. A gorgeous runaway fire that cannot be contained, quantified, understood…and all you can do is watch in raw, unadulterated astonishment, and bask in the beauty of it, wondering when it’ll consume you as well. 

Plateau phase. Depolarization. Orgasmic phase. Repolarization. Resolution phase. Refractory Phase. Then again, and again, and on, and on. 

Yes you said yes. 

This was Wednesday. 

This was every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MitM:** In computer security, a man-in-the-middle attack (MitM) involves the communication between two parties being relayed and in some cases altered by the attacker, while the parties believe they are communicating directly with each other.  
> 
> 
> **Thoracic cavity** : The body cavity that contains the heart and the lungs. 
> 
> **Plateau phase. Depolarization. Orgasmic phase. Repolarization. Resolution phase. Refractory Phase:** A combination of stages of an action potential, and stages of the Masters  & Johnson human sexual response cycle.* So just think of the two different cycles...er, mingling. Becoming intertwined. That’s hot, right? _Right?!_ Right. *The human sexual response cycle has since been criticized, and there are more modernized versions, but I wanted the language of the M &J one since it paralleled the stages of an action potential. 
> 
> **Bits about lipid-solubility, brain endothelial cells, as well as 'highly selective' and 'semipermeable' mentions:** All references to the process of drugs crossing the blood-brain barrier. Other things are able to cross the BBB, such as pathogens, but this was specifically in reference to drugs. 
> 
> **Yes you said yes:** Nod to Molly Bloom's speech at the end of _Ulysses._ (Um, minus the particulars of woe and angst from Molly and Leopold's marriage, since Seb and Jim have their own brand of woe and angst, and this fic isn't really about that. Not this time, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tlazocamati (thank you) for reading!! Comments and kudos inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
